


Swallow

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他第一次對著朴珍榮打手槍是十九歲。
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 13





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> 林在範/朴珍榮(R)

他第一次對著朴珍榮打手槍是十九歲。他十九歲，朴珍榮十八歲，彼時的生活是練習室宿舍兩點一線，成天跳舞跳到腳要抽筋躺在地板上大口喘息，累得眼睛都睜不開，拖著疲憊的身軀回到宿舍卻還是能輕易勃起。

朴珍榮睡在上鋪，隔著一張薄薄的床板，林在範隔著睡褲揉著太過精神的性器，懊惱地在吐出無聲的呻吟時匆匆翻身下床。他對著馬桶打出來，腦子裡都是朴珍榮洗完澡之後不擦頭髮，穿著短褲背心趴在自己床上看書。朴珍榮晃著小腿，短褲隨著地心引力滑下來露出膝蓋彎。他走過去裝作不在意地戳向他的腰間，小孩就會發出微弱的癢音。

那種聲音弄得他也發癢，直到把人趕回上鋪都很難壓下，於是他就總是要在半夜躲進廁所。

正好是那樣的年紀，幸好不是只有他一個人那麼容易被撩撥。早晨他站在浴室門口看朴珍榮光著兩條腿洗內褲，忍不住就笑了出聲。朴珍榮嚇了跳，轉過來看向他時整張臉到胸口都是紅的，只穿著寬大的背心底下又毫無遮攔，林在範故意上下掃過視線，那小子才趕緊背過身去，又用濕漉漉的手拉著背心邊緣企圖擋住光溜溜的屁股。

「呀，夢到什麼要一大早洗內褲，跟哥分享一下啊。」

朴珍榮瞟了他一眼，支支吾吾地什麼也沒說出口。

朴珍榮沒有因為這場小插曲躲他多久，本來就生活在一起，早上睡醒就會打照面要躲也沒辦法躲多久。被他撞見張大了腿自慰的時候朴珍榮整張臉都紅了起來，他迅速合起了膝蓋，草草拉上內褲的時候卻被林在範握住了腳踝。朴珍榮很明顯地抖了下，被扳著肩膀轉過來的時候卻是有些迷離的表情。

「要幫你嗎？」林在範咽了咽口水。朴珍榮的眼裡佈滿了水霧，他看過很多次弟弟哭泣的樣子，卻不知道在情慾的折騰下一直像個小孩子的朴珍榮也會露出這種介於清純與放蕩之間的表情。

朴珍榮任他按著雙膝分開，漂亮的臀部底下連結著筆直的兩條腿，擋在胯下的雙手很輕易撥開，翹起的性器就從內褲裡彈出來。他不敢太仔細地看向朴珍榮發育良好的陰莖，迅速地用雙手握了上去，弟弟卻發出了痛苦的悲鳴。「好痛，哥輕點。」變聲中的少年聲音幾乎帶了點哭音，林在範還有些反應不過，嘴裡說著好但擼動的手沒有停下。他稍微施了點力剝開朴珍榮的包皮，在弟弟的眼淚落出眼眶時還佯裝嚇了一跳。

「不是，平常不會自己弄開來洗嗎？」

「珍榮啊......」

最後朴珍榮滿臉漲紅地撞在他的肚子上，他任弟弟把臉埋在身上張著嘴喘息，一邊還是實打實地幫他打了出來。朴珍榮喊著在範哥的聲音充滿對未知的害怕，像小貓一樣，林在範胡亂想著，最後把人撈了出來，向小孩展示著手上濃稠的白濁液體。

朴珍榮臉上還掛著淚水，無意識噘著比平常還要紅潤的嘴唇，看見自己射在哥哥手裡的東西就像羞愧地想馬上消失。林在範不知道自己笑著，他把手上的精液抹在始作俑者柔軟的肚子上，才剛射完還沒回神的小孩就顫抖著遮著下體。「啊，又硬了？」他用手指彈了下，想要再去碰弟弟就飛也似地逃進了浴室。

後來林在範自己手淫的時候會去回想朴珍榮顫抖的嘴唇跟喊自己名字的聲音，像是貓一樣，用毫無威脅性的軟爪撓在心口上。他掏出褲檔裡的勃起不耐地擼動，把朴珍榮高潮的樣子當小菜的話會比看片更快打出來，直到房間裡只剩自己劇烈的喘息。

有一就有二，他們在電影之夜理所當然地窩在一起，朴珍榮靠在他的膝蓋上，林在範把人撈在手臂彎裡，有些走神地試圖理解劇情時朴珍榮愛鬧人的精神就上來，有一下沒一下地用掌心摸著他的小腿。林在範在黑暗中試圖用不帶笑意的眼神嚇唬他，那人卻毫不保留地迎上視線。也就那麼一秒鐘，朴珍榮別過臉去，靠上肩膀的瞬間柔軟的髮絲掃過脖頸。像一個柔軟的陷阱，踩進去也不會怎樣，但他還是屏住了呼吸。

他們終究還是沒看完電影，跌跌撞撞地回到雙人房鎖上房門。在他算不上軟的床墊上朴珍榮跨上他的大腿，半硬的東西抵在腿跟上讓林在範感覺發癢，他隔著短褲搓弄，很快就聽見弟弟急促的呼吸聲。「哥、在範哥......嗯啊、哈、」朴珍榮叫的方式也很青澀，不小心喊出聲音就會自己咬著嘴唇。他注視著意亂情迷的那張臉，或許是湊得太近了，朴珍榮把嘴唇貼上來的時候他只是愣了愣，卻沒有拒絕或者推開他。他任朴珍榮舔著他的嘴唇，把舌頭笨拙地伸進他的嘴裡，一邊捏著少年的陰莖讓他射在褲子裡。

「哥也硬了。」朴珍榮伸手脫他的球褲，從內褲裡掏出來用手上下滑動。他捏著朴珍榮的屁股讓他靠近自己，把兩人的陰莖貼在一起時聽見一聲嗚咽。他就那樣讓朴珍榮笨拙地親著他，抓著那雙肉厚的手放上性器擼動。朴珍榮的嘴唇也很厚軟，林在範輕輕含著他的下唇，吸吮出在兩人的距離之間過於響亮的水聲。射精時朴珍榮發出困難的鼻音，沒有學過接吻所以連換氣都不會，林在範想，明明身體色情得很，這方面又純情得要命。「喜歡嗎？」他問得過於理所當然了，朴珍榮露出了一瞬間的訝異表情，又馬上低下頭抿著嘴唇微笑。

「喜歡哥。」

回答過於坦然，他射在同樣高溫的手裡，聽見煙花的爆炸。

避人耳目地解決生理慾望不是什麼困難的事，林在範熟門熟路地鎖上練習室的門，罪惡感只在肚子裡待了一秒鐘。

小孩跳完舞躺在地板上發散著熱氣，背心底下的手臂看上去軟得要命，他忍不住伸手去捏，朴珍榮就整個人跳了下。「哥......」小孩軟呼呼地告饒，趴在他的膝蓋上用臉頰頂著他的大腿內側，林在範感覺自己很快又硬了起來。朴珍榮感覺到了，卻只是用手指撥弄著勃起的頂端，一邊抬起那雙水潤潤的眼睛看他。

林在範把他壓在地板上，脫下汗涔涔的短褲跟內褲，把那雙結實的大腿抓起來合攏膝蓋，一邊把硬漲的陰莖擠進雙腿之間的隙縫。模擬性交的姿勢讓他察覺到自己異常興奮，每次抽送熱燙的陰莖都用力擠壓朴珍榮的陰囊，大腿內側的軟肉就像是有吸引力一樣。朴珍榮咬著手指卻壓不住呻吟，少年沙啞的聲音響遍了隔音良好的練習室，而他忙著在挺腰來回之間將汗水滴在他的身上。朴珍榮伸起雙手，他還沒反應過來，小孩就自己撐起上身把雙手掛上他的肩膀。

後來有很長一段時間只要朴珍榮那樣擁抱他，他就會想起他們的陰莖磨碾在一起的時候朴珍榮在快感下張大嘴失神的模樣。他射在朴珍榮的肚子上，珍榮射了兩次，第二次是在不應期被他握著龜頭揉到射出一堆稀白透明的水，像極了了尿褲子。

那年朴珍榮十八歲，快要十九，會將他拉進更衣室的死角用一秒鐘交換若有似無的吻，然後露出藏不起來的笑意。他在廁所的隔間被朴珍榮按著大腿脫下略緊的牛仔褲，不知道從哪學來的，朴珍榮張開嘴唇，抓著性器抵上紅潤的舌尖，光是過於煽情的畫面就能讓他瞬間硬得發痛。

朴珍榮像舔冰棒一樣把他的陰莖好好地舔到淌水，放進嘴裡用舌面和上顎擠壓過於有感的前端，咽了幾次口水才吞進喉口軟蓋。林在範撫弄著他濃密的頭髮，深恐在快感之下扯得過用力了，卻又忍不住要撫摸朴珍榮的面頰。他在感覺過於強烈時仰起頸子，從喉間發出難以察覺的舒服嘆息，林在範知道朴珍榮始終注視著他，即使在口交中無法好好聚焦，眼神卻始終沒有離開過他的臉上。朴珍榮像是索要著某種獎勵的小孩，賣力地舔弄嘴裡不斷漲大的性器，即使觸發乾嘔的反應也不願吐出來。「......要射了。」他捏了捏小孩的後頸，用有些乾澀的嗓音警告，朴珍榮卻不聽從，反倒用兩手抓著根部加快了吸舔。林在範彎著腰在濕熱的口腔裡射精，射得太多了，沒辦法通通吞進去，朴珍榮就嗆出眼淚咳個不停。他捧起一塌糊塗的臉蛋，用拇指扳開朴珍榮還掛著精液的下唇，閉上眼睛跟他接吻。

「哈啊、哥、不能呼吸了。」朴珍榮坐倒在廁所地板上，幾乎有些委屈地抗議。

回去要把褲子拿去洗了，林在範漫不經心地想，又再親了親笨拙小孩的額頭。他把人撈起來，朴珍榮就又掛上他的肩膀，用兩隻手緊緊環在頸後。林在範下意識地從腰際環抱，擁抱的動作都成了習慣，心照不宣的祕密。

「在範哥意外地很喜歡接吻嘛。」朴珍榮低聲說，他逐漸習慣了變聲期的末尾，明明是有些新鮮的低音，愉快時尾音會揚起的習慣倒是沒有改變。「你也喜歡這個吧，少在那邊推卸責任。」他捏了捏手感好得要命的屁股，沒有任何掩飾的意味。

小孩還是玩不過，求饒的聲音輕輕顫抖著。

「哥——。」

「回去再治你。」

他說，然後滿意地看到眼前漂亮的耳朵又漲得更紅了一些。

林在範沒有違背他的承諾，他擠出半條護手霜塗抹在朴珍榮柔軟的入口，手指伸進去時朴珍榮把弄著他後頸髮尾的手僵了僵，在他腿上跨跪著的小孩咬住了嘴唇，他用另一手的指腹刮了刮他的後背權當是安慰，朴珍榮哼了聲，說不上是過於專注還是害怕。「珍榮啊......放鬆一點。」他耐性地親吻他的太陽穴，濕潤的鼻音在耳邊響起，朴珍榮努力將雙腿張得更開了些，讓他能更順利地送入指節。大抵第一次的開拓還是困難了些，朴珍榮好不容易稍微鬆下緊繃的肌肉，他就趁機把兩指沒入嫩穴翻攪。「嗚、哈啊、哥......！」朴珍榮狼狽地緊閉雙眼。「難受嗎？」他問，他就搖搖頭。

「操我。」朴珍榮的語氣太過篤定，他卻還是聽出了一絲懇求。

他讓朴珍榮撐著大腿，扶著他的性器自己往下坐。他看著汗珠滑落飽滿的額頭，伸手撫著朴珍榮光裸的大腿。直到性器全埋進裡頭花了不少時間，朴珍榮試著自己動了動，內壁的軟肉包覆著陰莖的感覺奇妙得很，林在範要咬著牙才不至於馬上繳械投降。幾次失敗的試行後他終於抓到訣竅，在他身上前後晃著臀部，讓性器能更吃進去一些。林在範扶著他，讓騎乘不至失去重心，邊掐著朴珍榮的胯骨隨著擺動向上頂。朴珍榮難以自控地吐出呻吟，沒多久就失去平衡，大幅向後倒去之前林在範連忙拉住他的手臂。手忙腳亂的性事有些好笑，在快感中丟失自己的朴珍榮又色氣得近乎可愛。怎麼可以每次都讓他看到新的面相，林在範忍不住想，讓人喜歡得要命。

他抓著朴珍榮的大腿把人按在身上，朴珍榮很輕易就弓起了腰，只有交合的部位承受著重力。林在範從底下使盡撞入深處，每次臀腿撞出肉波都會發出響亮的拍擊聲。少年稀疏的體毛都被打濕，在抽插間扣不住自己的膝蓋，全身的姿勢都被撞散。他乾脆將人放倒在床上，擺腰進出的速度又加快了些。朴珍榮的身體不時抽搐幾下，以為他要射的時候又自己按著下腹，皺著眉咬著艷澤的嘴唇隱忍。

分明是舒服得要死了，竟然還有這樣的表情。朴珍榮還是先射了，急促的呼吸中無聲地張嘴嗚咽，又在餘下的抽插中顫抖著高潮了一次。

林在範忍著沒有洩在裡頭，拔出來以後才射在朴珍榮平坦的小腹上。

朴珍榮還躺著喘氣，汗水跟精液把他全身弄得亮晶晶的，林在範想，跟那雙眼睛一樣。

淫亂又漂亮。


End file.
